Little Laney
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Un dia en el garaje Kin esta haciendo un experimento que envejece todas las cosas entonces en un accidente la sustancia sale volando por los aire cayendo en nada mas ni nada menos que en la cabeza de la bajista pelirroja. Corey y Kin solo tienen 10 dias para salvarla. ¿Lo lograran?
1. ¡¿Seis años!

_**Little Laney**_

 _ **Pov' Corey**_

 _No importaba cuan pequeña era siempre había sabido que me gustaba esa pequeña niña de ojos verdes._

 _ **Fin del Pov**_

 **Ese día en la mañana**

 _Laney entraba en el garaje. Saludo a sus tres amigos de todo la infancia pero ellos no le devolvieron el saludo soltó un suspiro y tomo su bajo para ensayar, cuando iba por al primera nota un chillido de niña la interrumpió._

 _-¡Mina! Aquí, ahora_

 _-Si Trina_

 _-El guapísimo de Nick Mallory estará en el centro comercial_

 _-Pero Trina tengo que…_

 _-¡AHORA!_

 _-Si como tú digas_

 _Entonces Trina monto a Mina y esta salió cabalgando afuera del garaje. Laney se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al bajo pero otra vez cuando estaba por tocar la primera nota Corey llego y la zarandeo hasta obtener una cara de pocos amigos de parte de Laney._

 _-No importa, tienes que venir a ver esto_

 _Antes de que Laney preguntara ¿Qué? Corey la cargo y ella se resigno y dejo que la llevara a donde estaban los gemelos cuando le bajo ella se sacudió la ropa y volteo a ver a los tres adolecentes._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-Bueno, bueno. Adivina que hice_

 _-No_

 _-Vamos_

 _-No_

 _-Pliiis_

 _-No_

 _-Bueno, hice un experimento que envejece las cosas, mira esto._

 _Laney pasa su mirada a una mesa con un queso rancio de muchos meses tal vez y hace mala cara al verlo luego voltea a ver a Kin el cual sonríe inocentemente el se acerca a la mesa y pone una gota de la sustancia en el queso el cual brilla y se vuelve a su estado original amarillo y comestible, entonces Kon se lanza a su hermano o mas bien al queso pero eso provoca que choque con su hermano el cual suelta el recipiente con la sustancia y este sale volando por los aires. El recipiente choca en la cabeza de Corey y la sustancia se vierte en la cabeza de… Laney._

 _-Pero que… ¡Que asco! ¡Iuuuugh!_

 _Entonces un brillo cubre todo el garaje y más a la bajista la cual suelta su último grito que iba dirigido para su gran amigo Kin:_

 _-¡KIN! ¿Pero que hiciste?_

 _Entonces se escucha el grito departe de la bajista este estaba lleno de terror. Entonces el brillo desaparece dejando una niebla en el garaje. Los chicos caen al suelo, aturdidos, para quedarse un momento ahí. El primero en levantarse es Corey que sigue aturdido por el brillo y se queda parado, alarmado busca desesperadamente a su bajista pero no la ve entonces ve que Kin se para con sus gafas rotas._

 _-¡Kin! ¿Qué le paso a Laney?_

 _-Pues se vertió la sustancia así que solo envejeció tantito_

 _-¡Se la vertió toda!_

 _-Oh, oh_

 _-¿Kin como que oh, oh?_

 _-Pues si ella tiene 16 y la sustancia era de…_

 _Kin empezó a hacer cálculos en el aire y a caminar en círculos y Corey impacientado caminaba de un lado al otro._

 _-Oh, oh_

 _-oh no un doble oh, oh es un problema grandísimo_

 _-Ella envejeció ¡10 años!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _El grito de Corey se escucho por toda Peaceville, Corey se sentó el en piso y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, pensativo, Kin volvía a hacer cálculos en el aire y Kon pues el estaba comiéndose el queso de la mesa tranquilamente. Entonces lo escucharon. Escucharon un quejido. Un quejido de niña._

 _-¿Hola?_

 _No hubo respuesta pero si otro quejido entonces Corey comenzó a caminar hasta que tropezó con algo, el lo tomo y lo levanto pero una fuerza hizo soltarlo Corey confundido lo levanto con mas fuerza y se trajo consigo otro peso. Corey al ver que era lo que agarraba el bajo lo soltó inmediatamente y esa personita solo un quejido al caer con el suelo Corey callo al piso del susto y entonces una niña pequeña surgió de la niebla._

 _La niña usaba un vestido con mangas de color verde con franjas negras, unas mayas de color negro, unos zapatos de color negro. Su pelo era de color pelirrojo y estaba agarrado en dos coletas con moños de color amarillo y un flequillo le caía en el ojo derecho. Corey la miro con atención y se sorprendió al ver que se parecía a Laney. Ojos verdes, pelo rojo, ropas oscuras._

 _-¿Laney?_

 _-Obvio ¿Quién mas puede ser?_

 _-suenas como una niña_

 _-¿A que te refieres?_

 _-Ah ¿Kin?_

 _Kin se acerco a su amigo lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de el bajo la mirada ya que Corey estaba aun en el suelo_

 _-¿Si, Corey?_

 _-Mira_

 _Entonces Kin mira a Laney y se desmaya Laney asustada va al baño y se mira a un espejo de mano esta suelta el espejo y suela un grito de horror que se escucha por toda Peaceville y también haciendo que Kin reaccionara._

 _-Kiiin, ¿Pero que hiciste?_

 _-Este yo…_

 _-¿Qué hiciste?_

 _-Este solo envejeciste 10 años no es tanto_

 _Laney empezó a maldecir cosas en francés y los chicos postraron una cara de confusión y Corey se levanto y tomo a Laney de los hombros y la detuvo Laney lo vio atravez de su flequillo y Corey vio lo hermosa que era ella salió corriendo afuera y Corey se quedo ahí sin hacer nada hasta que escucho como un auto frenaba repentinamente y luego un golpe seco. Corey corrió afuera del garaje y vio un auto azul parado en la mitad de la calle y una figura en el suelo apoyada en un brazo Corey corrió a la calle y tomo a Laney en brazos._

 _-Laney ¿estas bien?_

 _Laney solo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de Corey el solo se dedico a acariciarle el pelo y a susurrarle que todo estaría bien._

 _-¡Oye! Amigo debes cuidar mas bien a tu hermana pequeña_

 _-Ella no es mí…_

 _Pero el auto avanzo rápido por el asfalto y Corey se quedo ahí parado con Laney en brazos esta aun lloraba, Corey fue al garaje y dejo a Laney en el sillón, el peli azul le hablo a Kin el cual se le acerco y comenzaron a susurrar en voz baja._

 _-Oye Kin ¿Por qué Laney actúa como una niña de seis años?_

 _-Pues por que ella tiene seis años y tiene que actuar conforme a su edad_

 _-Pero ella actúa así, en un momento era Laney la niña de 16 años y luego actúa como una niña de seis_

 _-Oh, no yo no quería que pasara esto si esto sigue así dentro de diez días Laney tendrá que crecer desde los seis y así ella se queda como una niña y crecerá cada cuando._

 _-Eso no puede ser tenemos que hacer algo_

 _-Puedo crear una cura para ella pero solo tengo diez días cuando el sol caiga el decimo día ella no podrá cambiar y se quedara así._

 _-Bueno pero tendremos que decirle a su madre y cuidarla para que ya no le pase nada, por que cuando un niño de seis años toca algo este se rompe y aparte tenemos que entretener…_

 _Cuando Corey iba a decir "la" se escucho como un vaso se rompía los dos adolecentes voltearon a ver vieron vidrios rotos y a una pequeña pelirroja con las manos detrás de su espalda y cabizbaja entonces ella dijo:_

 _-Alguien rompió eso_


	2. ¿Niñero? Como no --'

_Little Laney_

* * *

 _Bib bib bib._

 _Sonaba el despertador en un cuarto de color azul y negro con muchos posters de bandas y más de una llamada Grojband. En el camastro debajo de las sabanas y mantas se muestras una cabellera de color… ¡¿Roja?!_

 _Una pequeña manita sale debajo de las mantas y trata de darle al despertador pero falla entonces le da con más fuerza y este se cae al piso cesando el ruido estremecedor para los oídos de esa persona en la cama._

 _-Aaaaw! Que sueño tengo_

 _Entonces la cabellera roja se le une unos ojos color verde esmeralda, unas cuantas pecas y al final una boca con una sonrisa plantada. Esa pequeña pelirroja se da cuanta de que no esta en su habitación. Sus ojos se le dilatan._

 _-¿Entonces esto no fue un sueño? ¿Todo fue realidad? ¿Si soy una niña?_

 _-Laney baja a desayunar_

 _Esa voz es la de… Corey. Laney baja de la cama y ve que Corey tiene un espejo de cuerpo entero ella se encamina al espejo y se mira sus ojos se vuelven a dilatar al mirarse en el espejo._

 _Es una pequeña niña de seis años, pelo pelirrojo, vestido color verde con mangas cortas y rayas negras, mayas negras y zapatos negros. Su pelo agarrado en dos coletas con moños amarillos y un flequillo. Era una horrible vestimenta para ella, bueno era la que ella pensaba. Entonces alguien abre la puerta es Corey._

 _-Laney ven vamos es hora de desayunar_

 _Laney nota que Corey le habla muy amable como si ella fuera su hermana o su hija y eso le gusto Corey la miraba paciente sin ninguna pisca de que estuviera enfado por tener que cuidar a una niña de seis años._

 _-Bien_

 _Laney corre a la puerta y sale por ella y escucha como Corey la cierra y va detrás de ella. Laney baja las escaleras y corre a la cocina donde esta Trina cuando ella la ve suelta un grito de horror._

 _-¡Corey otra niña se metió a la casa!_

 _-No otra niña es Laney_

 _-No te creo_

 _Corey asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en el filo de la mesa y le indica con un ademan a Laney que se siente, entonces cuando Laney se sienta Corey le empieza a relatar toda la historia sin perderse ningún detalle, Trina solo se queda mirando a Laney y ella solo miraba a todos lados mientras escuchaba distraídamente._

 _-En conclusión solo tenemos diez días para volverla a su estado original sin daño alguno. Ya es tarde tengo que explicarle esto a la señora Penn y tengo que ir a la Prepa._

 _-Nos vemos_

 _-Adiós, vamos Laney_

 _-Claro_

 _Y aquí vamos otra vez, Laney se volvía a comportar como una niña de seis años, Corey gruño algo y tomo a Laney de la mano y la arrastro afuera de la casa._

 _-Bueno primero vamos con tu madre_

 _Laney no dijo nada y se dispuso a caminar a su casa pero se confundió de dirección y Corey le dijo irritado:_

 _-Es del otro lado_

 _-Claro, claro_

 _Laney dio vuelta y camino en la dirección correcta y Corey la siguió, cansado. Laney le contaba algo pero Corey no le hacia caso, en el trayecto Corey solo miraba su teléfono, el veía fotos que le tomo a Laney; una fue cuando estaba dormida en el parque, otra de cuando tenían doce años y ella tenia los ojos viscos y sonreía con la lengua afuera, otra cuando ella estaba practicando bajo, cuando fueron sus quince (esa será otra historia, también la del parque y las demás fotos también tiene una historia) cuando hicieron una pijamada, una cuando estaba tomando una malteada, cuando fue un Halloween y ella fue la que mejor se vistió, etc._

 _-Aaah!_

 _-¿Por qué suspiras Corey?_

 _-Por que ella es tan hermosa_

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-La…_

 _Corey se paro en seco y callo antes de decir el nombre delante de Laney pequeñita ella había puesto sus manos en las caderas en ademan de respuestas y Corey no puedo evitarlo pero pensó que se veía tierna y linda…Wow wow wow wow ¿Laney tierna, linda? ¡¿Qué?!_

 _-¿Laaaa…?_

 _-Laaaaaa… Laurel si eso Laurel_

 _-Huuuum! Okey…? Esta bien_

 _Corey suspiro pero esta vez de alivio Laney volvió a retomar el camino pero esta vez callada y sin decir palabra, Corey solo la veía y no sabia que decirle se sentía mal por actuar tan pesado con Laney ella solo tenia seis años bueno técnicamente pero solo había logrado que dejara de hablar con su melodiosa voz que le gustaba tanto._

 _-Um… ¿Laney?_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?_

 _-Bueno quiero disculparme por portarme así de pesado contigo se que solo eres una niña y pues debo tratarte como tal así que mejor hay que empezar de cero ¿Qué dices?_

 _-Claro, por que no_

 _Corey volvió a suspirar entonces se armo de valor y tomo a Laney de la mano para llevarla a su casa ella no dijo nada pero cuando Corey le apretó la mano ella se tenso y el rio a causa de eso._

 _-No te preocupes no soy pedófilo, secuestrador de niños de seis años, etc._

 _Laney rio a causa de la broma que le hizo Corey y empezaron a comentar cosas que se les ocurrían, cuando Laney le terminaba de contarle su tercer cumpleaños llegaron a la casa de Laney y Corey trago saliva con esfuerzo ya que cuando vio la casa un nudo se le formo en la garganta y en el estomago, el no sabia como explicarle a la señora Penn sobre lo que le paso a su hija que ahora persigue mariposas, dibuja todo no muy bien y que canta canciones de la infancia. Laney lo vio y le acaricio la mano el la voltea a ver y le dedica una sonrisa forzada y ella se la devuelve. Toca el timbre._

 _-Voy_

 _-Soy yo señora Penn_

 _Entonces la puerta se abre dejando ver una señora joven 37 años pelirroja, vestía una playera amarilla, unos jeans cortos de color café y unos zapatos dorados. Estaba sonriente. Corey comenzó a sudar. Ella le indico con la mano que pasara a su casa el asintió y entro con Laney detrás, la señora no la había visto, Corey se sentó en la sala y Laney se quedo a un lado. Cuando la señora Penn se sento vio a la niña y dio un respingo del susto._

 _-Oh Corey trajiste a tu prima que lindo_

 _-De hecho señora Penn ella es Laney_

 _-Disculpa, pero no te entiendo ¿Cómo que es Laney?_

 _-Bueno es difícil de explicar… Laney quieres ir al patio?_

 _-Claro_

 _Laney se aleja y va al patio Corey la ve y luego vuelve la vista a la madre de Laney la cual esta estupefacta de lo que le dijo Corey._

 _-Bueno ahora si le contare en corto. Ayer Kin estaba haciendo una de las suyas que era una sustancia que envejecía todas las cosas entonces Kon ataco un queso y choco con Kin el cual soltó el recipiente el cual choco en mi cabeza y la sustancia cayo en la cabeza de Laney. Entonces ella envejeció…_

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Tranquilice_

 _-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si mi hija envejeció unos años? ¿Cuántos fueron?_

 _-diez años_

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Calma, calma Kin ara una cura en estos diez días usted este tranquila nosotros nos encargaremos de esto_

 _-Bien pero tuuu muchachito lindo la cuidaras estos días_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Nada de peros, ustedes la metieron en esto ustedes la sacan de esto_

 _-Pero tengo que ir a la prepa_

 _-Llévala contigo ahora es tu responsabilidad di que es mi sobrina pero que te la encargue por que salí fueras y Laney fue a visitar a su abuela_

 _-¿Pero y Lenny?_

 _-El esta en…_

 _-Ja_

 _La madre de Corey le dijo que la cuidarían entre los dos solo le tenia que decir a Lenny sin que se pusiera histérico. Corey le dijo que se le hacia tarde y la madre de Laney lo llevo a la Prepa cuando lo dejo Laney estaba feliz de estar con su "hermano". Cuando la madre de Laney se fue Corey suspiro pesadamente seria un día muuuuuuy largo._


	3. Seis años y celosa XD

_Little Laney_

* * *

 _Corey camino hacia una puerta lateral de la Prepa para que nadie lo viera, cuando entro en el pasillo siguiente no había nadie vio la hora y llegaba tarde a clase de Ed. Física. Entonces se acordó de Lenny. Corey formo una sonrisa._

 _-Vamos Laney te levaremos con tu primo_

 _-Siii!_

 _Corey camino por los pasillos casi vacios, gracias a dios nadie lo vio, hasta el salón de Lenny el ya estaba en clase entonces toco la puerta. La que abrió la puerta fue la maestra de química, la cual lo miro con desprecio. Corey no era un buen alumno que digamos en la Prepa y más en clase de química._

 _-Lo siento por interrumpir maestra pero esta Lenny_

 _La maestra no respondió solo se limito a arquear una ceja y hacer un mueca como si fuera una broma pesada de parte del famoso Corey Riffin._

 _-Es urgente_

 _-Esta bien pero solo 10 minutos y el se mete_

 _-Gracias maestra_

 _La maestra se metió al salón y Corey espero a Lenny saliera este salió después de un minuto y cuando vio a Corey se confundió casi siempre era Laney quien lo buscaba._

 _-¿Paso algo?_

 _-Si_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Bueno Laney envejeció 10 años y ahora es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarla todos diez días_

 _-Espera… ¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Ya fueron demasiados que en este día_

 _Lenny se quedo cayado sus ojos reflejaban una histeria que ni la mismísima Laney podría controlar. Antes de que Lenny se pusiera como loco Corey puso a Laney enfrente de el y cuando Lenny vio a su melliza su histeria se fue por completo._

 _-Aaaw! Pero que tierna. ¿Ella es Laney?_

 _-Si, tiene seis años_

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _-Si, y aparte te toca_

 _-¿Qué me toca?_

 _-Cuidarla_

 _-Ah no nos vemos Laney_

 _-Claro_

 _-Nos vemos Corey te toca cuidarla_

 _Corey gruño algo y Lenny se metió a su salón entonces vio su reloj casi llega tarde a Ed. Física. Corey cargo a Laney y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo cuando llego a los vestidores sentó a Laney mientras se cambiaba su ropa normal por la de deporte que consistía en: una playera blanca y unos shorts largos mas debajo de las rodillas de color verdes y pues los tenis que el traía. Entro al gimnasio y ya todos estaban ahí solo faltaba Corey pero lo que el no sabia es que Laney lo había seguido y se puso detrás de las gradas._

 _-Hora buena que llegas Riffin_

 _Carrie Beff lo miraba burlona pues ella era muy puntual siempre. Corey solo suspiro y comenzó a hablar con Fer, ella era castaña, tenia ojos verdes. Era guapa._

 _-¿Que hay Riffin?_

 _-Nada nuevo hoy ¿tu?_

 _-Pues que mi hermanito pequeño Jace rompió mi laptop y yo le pegue mi mama me regaño y ahora me obliga a acompañarlo al parque para que juegue con sus amigos_

 _-Por curiosidad, ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

 _-Seis ¿Por qué preguntas?_

 _-Por nada es que…bueno te digo y no le dices a nadie_

 _-Claro te lo prometo_

 _-Bueno pues es que la sobrina de la señora Penn llego pero ella me la encargo por diez días ya que ella tiene que salir y Laney fue a visitar a su abuela y Lenny pues el también pero no quiso cuidarla._

 _-Hay que lindo de tu parte Corey y ¿Dónde esta la niña?_

 _-La deje en los vestidores pero creo que ya se movió de lugar ella es muy inquieta jejeje_

 _-Bueno luego me la muestras_

 _-Claro_

 _En eso llega la maestra de física que ve se estresada pero no lo demuestra ella se sienta en una de las gradas y mira su tabla de horarios y actividades._

 _-Bueno chicos primero calentamiento den cinco vueltas a la cancha, luego hagan estiramientos ya saben cuales y cuando terminen hagan lo que quieran jueguen algo fut, básquet o otra cosa_

 _Todos asintieron extrañados Corey como siempre iba al último hasta que vio a Fer y corrió mas rápido llego agotado y comenzaron a platicar._

 _-Hola, ¿cansado?_

 _-Si hace mucho que no corro_

 _-Corres tres días a la semana debería ser suficiente para que te pongas al día_

 _Corey rio, ella siempre bromeaba, era su amiga pero era rara vez cuando platicaban y estaban juntos para Fer, ahora que Laney no estaba, era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Corey lo que sentía y se aceptaría cualquier respuesta._

 _-Bueno pues yo no haga ejercicio_

 _-Ja-ja-ja que gracioso solo debes salir a correr un poco mas de tiempo. Oye por que no sales a correr conmigo en las tardes como a las cinco de la tarde corro mientras mi hermano juega en el parque_

 _-Claro por que no y también llevo a la pequeña_

 _-Si_

 _Entonces sonó el silbatazo de la maestra y los adolecentes pasaron al siguiente ejercicio Corey y Fer platicaron toda la clase excepto cuando llego el tiempo libre ya que ella iba a jugar bolee-bol y Corey básquet con sus demás amigos._

 _-Bueno nos vemos en el parque, Corey_

 _-Claro nos vemos Fer_

 _-Si_

 _Entonces Fer se fue del otro lado del gimnasio y comenzó a platicar con Ana otra chica la cual también le gusta Corey pero bueno ¿Qué querían del chico más guapo y popular de la Prepa? Del otro las del gimnasio en las gradas estaba Laney sentada viendo como Corey jugaba básquet pero unos minutos se quedo pensando "acaso la chica con la que hablaba Corey será Lauren. ¿Le gustara la chica?" cuando pensó eso le entraron los celos y se enojo Laney no quería que Corey estuviera prestándole mas atención a Lauren que a ella, así que idearía un plan que haría que se separaran. Pero entonces le llego una vocecita diciéndole que si Corey se enteraba que era un plan de ella Corey se enojaría con ella y no le hablaría. Esa idea provoco que se le saltaran las lágrimas y algunos quejidos. Entonces sonó el silbato de la maestra y la clase se dio por finalizada. Corey salió hacia los vestidores poniendo la excusa de que se le olvidaba algo en su casillero Laney corrió a donde la había dejado sentada pero le dio curiosidad y de pura suerte encontró el casillero de Corey lo abrió y encontró un desodorante, una libreta, una foto de el y otra chica que era pelinegra y una carta. Laney tomo la carta y vio que era para alguien llamada Fer entonces entro alguien a los vestidores ella alarmada cerro el casillero y puso la carta atrás de ella. El que entro era Corey estaba feliz que nunca, Laney se pregunto por que._

 _-Bueno Laney es hora de clase de Biología tenemos que llegar o el profe no me va a dejar entrar_

 _-Te deja entrar en ese uniforme de deporte_

 _-Si es de la escuela parte me voy a cambiar en el receso_

 _-Claro, ¿Por qué tan feliz?_

 _-¿Qué…? No, nada por nada_

 _-Okey…?_

 _Laney comenzaba a sospechar entonces comenzó a caminar, para en ese entonces ya había doblado la carta para que fuera cero visible para Corey, Corey la vio extrañado y el camino para abrirle la puerta Laney se detuvo cuando Corey le abrió la puerta lo volteo a ver con aire de indiferencia y le dijo fríamente:_

 _-Puedo hacerlo sola_

 _Para ese entonces Corey se había sonrojado, Corey caminaba primero que Laney y cuando llego al su salón todavía no había llegado el maestro pero todos sus compañeros estaban jugando o platicando, el entro y se sentó en su mesa que era de dos pero el estaba solo entonces Laney tomo el otro asiento y se quedo mirando la mesa fijamente sin hablar y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Corey se queda pensativo, "¿Por qué Laney se estará comportando tan extraña?" entonces entra quien menos esperaba Corey ver Marina entra al salón cuando ve a Corey se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro y se acerca seductoramente a el entonces lo que paso dejo helado a Corey. Laney se había puesta cerca de Corey como abrazándolo y Marina se quedo mirándola._

 _-Aléjate de el, mujer_

 _-Tuuu pequeño insecto no me mandas_

 _La vocecita de Laney había atraído la atención de todo el grupo y una bolita se había formado alrededor. Entonces Marina carga a Laney y la suelta dejándola caer al suelo de sentón todos miran a Laney entonces se escucha algo que le duele a Corey en el pecho._

 _El caer de las lagrimas de su Lanes y sus gemidos por el dolor._

* * *

 ** _Se que es tarde pero aun asi tenia que subirlo son las 9:58 pm jejeje si lo se tardicimo pero son vacasiones que mas da -.-'' Bueno solo quiero decirles que gracias por todo su apoyo eso me ha brindado a seguir escribiendo pero como leyeron en Chocoaventuras tal vez y solo tal vez podre subir en la mañana y los fines de semana si es que no salgo XD Bueno me despido de ustedes y esperen nuevos cap's de los fic que tengo pendientes._**

 ** _PD: Le agradesco mucho a Lyna, 26lunas, Hada-Demonio, GhostgirlfirelightGXD, y mas escritores. (Esque no me acurdo de los demas jejeje -.-'')_**


	4. ¿Cita?

_Little Laney_

 _Corey se paro de su asiento alarmado e hizo a un lado a Marina la cual lo miro incrédula. Corey se agacho al suelo para levantar a Laney cuando lo hizo la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas, Corey suspiro de que estuviera bien pero de todas maneras pregunto._

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-Si_

 _Corey la miro con ternura y sonriendo luego llego el profesor y se sentó en el escritorio todos corrieron a sus asientos._

 _-Bueno chicos es hora de empezar la clase de donde la dejamos estábamos viendo que las plantas son un tipo de… vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí una pequeña polizona_

 _Corey comenzó a sudar no se le había ocurrido que hacer cuando un profesor se diera cuanta de que Laney estaba en su clase._

 _-Señor Riffin ¿la pequeña niña viene con usted?_

 _-Si, es la prima de Laney pero ella no vino salió_

 _-¿Y el joven Penn?_

 _-Bueno pues el me dijo que el la cuidaría en casa_

 _-¿Y por que su tía no la cuida?_

 _-Por que salió fueras_

 _-Muy bien comencemos_

 _Corey suspiro y bajo la mirada no estaba haciendo caso a la clase, como siempre Laney estaba en las clases con el, ella se encargaba de tomar los apuntes y luego se los pasaba sin decirle nada, Corey entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca había hecho nada lindo por ella y que ella siempre le ayudaba en cualquier cosa entonces miro de reojo y vio que Laney estaba tomando apuntes con su escritura perfecta mas perfecta que la de un niña de seis años. Cuando termino la clase Laney tomo apuntes y dibujo en las puntas de la hoja mariposas y un bajo._

 _-Bueno Laney una clase mas y el receso bueno vamos antes de que llegue la maestra de… ¡Química!_

 _Toma a Laney de la mano y sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón del cual solo quedaban pocos y cuando llego al salón de la maestra de química ella ya estaba pero con unos pocos alumnos entro y se sentó al fondo el cual era su escritorio que compartía con… Laney._

 _-Vaya que si se presento, joven Riffin_

 _-Maestra nunca me perdería una de sus clases_

 _-Lo dudo_

 _Con eso se quedaron en silencio y Corey cerró los ojos entonces escucho unas risitas Corey abrió un ojos y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido la maestra Candy, la maestra de química, estaba jugando con Laney. Corey se acerco y las vio, Laney reía y la maestra sonreía, Corey nunca había visto sonreír a la maestra, Corey se agacha y se sienta mientras Laney juega a tratar de tomar un lazo que la maestra mueve a todos lados._

 _-¿Le gustan los niños, maestra?_

 _-Si, yo tengo una niña en casa esta enferma tiene… Leucemia_

 _-Ouh, lo siento mucho maestra_

 _-No te preocupes Corey, me alegra tenerla en mi vida ella me alegra la vida_

 _-Si ya lo creo_

 _-¿Esta niña es tuya?_

 _-Si, bueno es sobrina de la madre de Laney es su prima_

 _-¿Y por que la tienes tu?_

 _-Bueno pues es que la señora Penn salió fueras y Laney fue a visitar a su abuela por que enfermo y Lenny pues la cuidara en la tarde._

 _-Oh que buenos chicos yo tengo que contratar a un niñera bueno no niñera pero es mi sobrina quien cuida de mi hija_

 _-Que linda es entonces su sobrina_

 _-¿Y como se llama?_

 _-Se llama Cindy si Cindy Penn_

 _-Oye yo no…_

 _Corey le tapa la boca con una mano y sonríe nerviosamente la maestra hecha a reír y Corey se ríe también, cuando suelta a Laney ella le pisa la mano enfadada y Corey reprime el grito de dolor que le subía por la garganta mira a Laney con evidente enojo y ella solo le sonríe. Cuando llegan los demás alumnos Corey se va a sentar a su escritorio junto con Laney. Entonces llega Carrie junto con Lenny y se sientan en el penúltimo escritorio cerca del de Corey, Carrie le mira y no evita reprimir una sonrisita._

 _-Hey! Riffin ¿A quien le salió la hija?_

 _Se escuchan unas risitas al fondo del salón Corey ignora el comentario pero entonces se escucha la voz de Lenny._

 _-Oye! Es mi prima_

 _Enojado, Lenny se levanta de su asiento y va al escritorio que esta enfrente del de Corey entonces Laney grita infantilmente._

 _-¡Primo!_

 _-Hey linda_

 _-Muy bien chicos a empezar la clase la semana pasada estábamos viendo las reacciones que tiene ciertas sustancias seguiremos con eso pero les recomiendo tener cuidado, Joven Riffin tenga cuidado no vaya a hacer que le haga daño a la pequeña niña_

 _-Si maestra_

 _-Júntense con su compañero de escritorio vamos, ¡Ahora!_

 _Todos se estaban juntando y Corey volteo con Lenny y Lenny con Corey se encogieron de hombros y se juntaron Corey se sentó con Lenny y Laney se quedo dibujando en una libreta de Corey con plumas de colores._

 _-Bueno chicos les daré las sustancias y las protecciones pero tengan cuidado cualquier movimiento brusco puede tener consecuencias claro no son tóxicos pero tiene efectos secundarios quien toque esto_

 _Dijo mostrando una sustancia de color morada y con una sonrisa, ella sabía que nadie podría hacerlo y que todo terminaría en desastre._

 _-Bueno la sustancia tiene que quedar de este color, morada_

 _Todos ya tenían su bandeja menos las protecciones, cuando la maestra llego a la mesa de Lenny y Corey los miro como si fueran una mala combinación y les dio su bandeja y las protecciones. Ya cuando todos tenían lo que necesitaban se pusieron a trabajar Corey era como el ayudante de Lenny el le pasaba las cosas y Lenny las combinaba como todo un experto cuando terminaron fueron los primeros la maestra los felicito y les dijeron que se lo mostraran a Laney._

 _-Mira Laney_

 _-Oooh es hermoso, primo_

 _Entonces Laney lo toco por debajo y este se ladeo y una gotita cayo en el dedo de Laney pero nadie se dio cuenta ni siquiera ella. El timbre para receso._

 _-Nos vemos la próxima clase_

 _Todo salieron del salón Corey tomo sus cosas y la libreta en la que dibujaba Laney, ella salió con Lenny del salón a esperar a Corey, Corey sonrió al ver que había dibujado Laney. "Te quiero Corey" decía el dibujo con un solo color de tinta y era azul alrededor de eso tenia muchos gusanitos, corazones, estrellas y demás en diferentes colores. Salió del salón y fueron a la cafetería donde encontraron a Kin y a Kon comiendo panques los tres chicos se sentaron y sin que los gemelos se dieran cuenta les robaron tres panques._

 _-Kin ¿Cómo vas con la cura?_

 _-Buenos pues necesito varias cosas pero ya tengo la mitad y otra cosa Corey_

 _-Si_

 _-Necesito un lugar para hacer la cura_

 _-¿Qué no la puedes hacer en tu casa?_

 _-No desde el accidente_

 _-Oh es verdad pobre Konnie_

 _-Si, pero teníamos doce años_

 _Un día Grojband y Newmans estaban peleándose en el garaje de Corey y Kin estaba haciendo un experimento que cambiaba de color las cosas entonces Konnie se acerco y como tenia sed se tomo la sustancia y su pelo se volvió rubio. Ese día a Kim casi le da un paro cardiaco. Corey al recordar eso forma una sonrisa._

 _-Si, solo doce años_

 _-Corey_

 _Corey miro a Lenny y este tenia una mirada enojada entonces recordó, Lenny estaba saliendo con Kim pero no se lo habían dicho todavía a Carrie sin que los echara de la banda._

 _-Lo siento, lo siento no fue mi intención_

 _-Bueno_

 _Entonces siguieron comiendo hasta que llego Kim y se sentó al lado de Lenny y le beso la mejilla entonces llego Carrie._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?_

 _Los rostros de Lenny y Kim palidecieron y empezaron a sudar, Laney estaba viendo todo eso suspiro y dijo:_

 _-Solo es un saludo de amigos_

 _Carrie mira con duda a sus dos amigos y luego se sienta al lado de la pequeña Laney y comienza a platicar con Konnie la cual se sienta al lado de Kin. Entonces Corey dice:_

 _-Me he dado cuenta que nos hemos sentado en la misma mesa tres años en secundaria y en prepa y nunca nos peleamos_

 _-Si es verdad_

 _Entonces dieron el timbre y todos se pararon y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, Corey se fue con Kin, Kon y Kim al salón de Música._

 _Las clases pasaron normales en Música el profe explicaba algo del arte, en Historia Lenny tuvo que picarle la panza para que se levantara y Corey lo pateo para que lo dejara en paz, en Mate Corey solo anoto los ejercicios y se puso a mirar afuera de la ventana pensando en que le pasaría a Laney después, en Trigonometría Corey se durmió y la maestra lo regaño como cinco veces Laney le reprocho y el se resigno a escuchar la clase. Cuando por fin dieron el timbre para salir Corey suspiro y salió de ahí junto con Laney. Pero una persona los detuvo. Esa persona era Fer, Laney se acordó de la carta._

 _-Corey!, entonces si vamos a salir en la tarde_

 _-Fer! Claro, claro si nos vemos en el parque a las cinco_

 _-Claro, nos vemos_

 _Fer se aleja caminando a la calle fuera de la escuela Corey hace lo mismo junto con Laney. Cuando llegan a casa Corey deja su mochila en el sillón._

 _-Voy a la cosina quieres algo_

 _-Agua por favor_

 _Corey se retira y Laney se pone a buscar la carta en la mochila de Corey ay que ahí la guardo cuando Corey le dejo su mochila la encontró en la libreta de Biología justo cuando la guardaba Corey entraba a la sala._

 _-Bueno aquí esta tu vaso con agua_

 _-Gracias Corey_

 _Entonces se quedaron toda la tarde viendo tele cuando Corey se fijo en la hora eran quince para las cinco._

 _-Bueno Laney creo que es hora de irnos_

 _-No te cambias para correr_

 _-Es verdad_

 _-Corey subió las escaleras y bajo en cinco minutos con una playera sencilla de color naranja, unos shorts largos de color café y sus tenis azules eléctrico. En su mano llevaba un conjunto de color blanco con rosa._

 _-Ten Trina dice que si no te lo pones te encerrara en el ático_

 _-Okey…?_

 _Laney se cambio en el baño el conjunto consistía en: una playera blanca, unos shorts cortos rosas y un tenis de color rosa._

 _Cuando ya iban a llegar al parque un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de la infante._

" _Hare lo necesario para que Fer no me quite a mi chico"_


	5. Dos corazónes rotos y nuevo sentimiento

_Little Laney_

* * *

 _Corey y Laney caminaban hacia el parque solo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar. Dentro de cinco minutos llegaron y en la entrada estaba Fer y a su lado un niño pequeño pelinegro. Cuando llegaron Corey sonrió a Fer y ella le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _-Hola Fer, ella es Cindy_

 _-Corey, hola Cindy yo me llamo Fernanda_

 _-Si mucho gusto_

 _Laney lo dijo con la mirada de otro lado Fer volteo a ver a Corey extrañada y Corey solo se limito a encogerse de hombros._

 _-Bueno, Corey el es mi hermanito Jace_

 _-Hola amigo_

 _Dijo mientras le daba los cinco al niño, Corey sonrió y volvió la mirada a Fer ellos dos se quedaron mirando por minutos hasta que los niños se aclararon la garganta y los adolecentes volvieron la mirada a ellos._

 _-Bueno hay que entrar_

 _-Claro, vamos Cindy_

 _-Jace_

 _Los niños comenzaron a caminar delante de los dos adolecentes mientras ellos platicaban de la escuela. Los pequeños susurraban entre si._

 _-Yo no se pero creo que a tu hermana le gusta Corey_

 _-¿Tu crees?_

 _-Si que no vez en la forma que le habla, que lo mira, que… bueno ese es el punto_

 _-Si, si lo he notado es tan extraño ver a mi hermana enamorada después de que…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Bueno mejor hay que correr como si estuviéramos jugando_

 _-Este bien_

 _Los niños comenzaron a correr jugando hasta alejarse de Fer y Corey cuando se detuvieron empezaron a jadear por que se cansaron luego se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol._

 _-Bueno pues ella tenia en su antigua escuela un novio se llamaba Brandon o algo así el la engaño pero llevaban tres años juntos y a ella le dolió mucho yo como era un niño solo le pedí ayuda a un gran amigo mío a darle una paliza, cuando se la dimos no me contuve y le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula el se sorprendió y luego llego mi amigo y creo que le saco un diente fui con mi hermana y le conté apenas y logre sacarle una sonrisa ella me abrazo y comenzó a llorar yo quiero mucho a mi hermana y no puedo soportar verla sufrir_

 _-Oh, te entiendo yo tengo un hermano que se enamoro de su mejor amigo pero cuando menos lo esperaba se dio cuenta de que ella no le correspondía y sufrió mucho incluso tuve que dormir con el para que no cometiera estupidez_

 _-Wow! Si que es difícil_

 _-Si. Aaaw que sueño_

 _Entonces los dos niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos, pero en el pecho de un pelirroja se veia claramente como se rompia en mil pedazos su pequeño corazón_ _._

 ** _*En la mente de Laney*_**

 _Vamos Laney tienes que aceptar que Corey quiere a alguien mas y tu eres muy pequeña para evitarlo el solo quiere a alguien que lo ame y creo que tu ya lo decepcionaste muchas veces._

 _ ***En el otro lado del parque***_

 _Corey y Fer corrían por el parque mientras platicaban de otras cosas más personales más de Fer._

 _-El y yo estuvimos tres años juntos cuando estábamos en primero de prepa lo descubrí con mi mejor amiga otras de la escuela yo estaba en esos momentos en gimnasia llegaba tarde entonces los vi y comencé a llorar y así hasta que ellos se enteraron lo negaron como si yo fuese una idiota rompí con el. Caí en una depresión extrema no quería hacer nada luego mi hermana llego y dijo que le dieron una paliza a Brandon yo apenas sonreía me alegraba que le hubieran hecho daño luego le conté a mamá y ella me cambio de escuela donde te conocí._

 _-Bueno que historia eso si es mala suerte. Mi bajista ella constantemente esta triste y eso me preocupa cuando ella me habla me pongo rígido y no se que decirle ella me pone nervioso pero… bueno ay te lo dije_

 _Fer se quedo pensativa "Corey no estará enamorado de ella" ese pensamiento la puso triste paro un momento y Corey se paro después regreso con ella y le puso una mano en el hombro como queriéndole decir que todo estaría bien. Ella le sonrió forzadamente._

 _-Tranquila, ¿Estas bien?_

 _-Si, si estoy bien solo que no quería recordar eso pero tenia que hablarlo con alguien gracias Corey_

 _-No hay de que_

 _Corey camino al lado de Fer iban hombro con hombro y los dos sonreían y no decían nada. Fer en realidad estaba feliz de compartir sus sentimientos con Corey y Corey estaba realmente feliz de pasar tiempo de calidad con una de sus viejas amigas._

 _-Corey ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien?_

 _-Ahora que lo preguntas, si, hace años había una niña que me gustaba no recuerdo su nombre solo recuerdo que su pelo era castaño ella era la chica mas popular éramos amigos hasta que ella me hizo a una lado me sentí traicionado luego llego diciéndome que su novio la había cortado y que me amaba pero yo en ese momento no era yo solo la deje en medio de la calle llorando y me aleje después ya no la volví a ver._

 _-Wow! Eso debe de sentirse tan mal. No debí haber preguntado_

 _-No, no para nada me siento mejor estos son algunos secretos que le guardo a la banda. "Un buen líder siempre tiene secretos para proteger a los suyos" eso me dijo mamá antes de que falleciera…_

 _Corey paro de caminar y se quedo mirando al horizonte. Se puso triste al pensar en su madre había fallecido hace cuatro años y se acercaba su quinto año Corey odia ir al cementerio entonces una gota lo hace volver a la realidad._

 _-Creo que lloverá, mejor me voy a casa_

 _-Si yo también ¿Dónde se habrán metido los niños?_

 _-No se vamos a buscarlos antes de que comience a llover_

 _Los adolecentes comenzaron a caminar y después de quince minutos encontraron a los niños dormidos en el pasto los levantaron comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del parque cuando llegaron Laney y Jace ya estaba levantados y caminaban detrás de los adolecentes. Corey y Fer se despidieron algo cariñoso. Ella se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo el hizo igual solo que abrazo mas fuerte a Fer. Ella se fue por un lado y el por otro, igualmente los dos llevaban una cara de estúpido enamorado._

 _Pero alguien no iba muy feliz que digamos caminaba adelante Corey que solo arrastraba los brazos por el piso pensando en cierta castaña, entonces suspiro._

 _-Corey tengo sueño_

 _Le dijo Laney en tono infantil para que le hiciera caso pero Corey se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Laney enojada apretó el paso casi se podía obsérvala echar humo por las orejas. Cuando llegaron a casa ella abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Trina para descansar ahí antes de que cerrara la puerta escucho como Corey la cerraba y suspiraba._

 _-¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡Laaa odiooo!_

 _-¿A quien odias niña?_

 _Laney volteo y vio a Trina sentada en un puff rosa, Laney se limito a acostarse en la cama y a mirar el techo._

 _-A Fer_

 _-Oooh ya entiendo ¿esta celosa?_

 _Laney levanto violentamente la mirada hacia Trina y enrojeció tanto que podría dejar a un tomate pálido, Trina exploto en carcajadas y se levanto dejo su revista en el suelo y se sentó en una orilla de la cama miro a Laney con una sonrisa y luego se dejo caer en la cama._

 _-Me ha pasado_

 _-¿enserio?_

 _-Si de pequeña me pelaba por que mi mejor amigo quería a todas las niñas pero nunca se fijo en mí_

 _Las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre chicos hasta que Laney callo rendida Trina salió de la habitación y fue directamente a la de Corey, el estaba platicando con Fer en wattsap cuando Trina entro a su habitación el dejo el teléfono y se sentó en la cama._

 _-¿Corey puedo hablar contigo?_

 _-Claro…_

 _Corey le hizo lugar en la cama y Trina se sentó para luego dejarse caer en las piernas de su hermano, Corey se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermana y más cuando ella comenzó a llorar. El le comenzó a acariciar el pelo._

 _-El rompió conmigo…_

 _Corey la miro impactado, hace semanas Trina había comenzado una relación con alguien llamado Marcus, "Ellos iban bien, ¿Qué paso?" pensó Corey Trina seguía llorando Corey sentía que si no hacia nada al respecto no pararía hasta quedar mas seca que una pasa._

 _-Tranquila, ¿Qué paso?_

 _-El… el solo llego y me dijo terminamos yo solo solté unas lagrimas y me aleje solo escuche como se reía con sus demás amigos pero me detuve me volteé no me importaba que me vieran llorar camine hacia el y le di una cachetada el me miro y nos comenzamos a pelear. Yo le dije que ayer me había dicho que me amaba pero ni le di tiempo para responder me aleje de ahí lo mas rápido posible. Me ha mandado mensajes y me ha llamado pero no le respondo. Me siento mal_

 _-Tranquila ya habrá mas, sabes que tu eres la persona mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida no entiendo por que no te quieren._

 _Trina levanto la cabeza y se miraron a la cara Corey le limpio las lagrimas para luego abrazarla._

 _-Por que no mejor descansas y mañana hablamos_

 _-Claro_

 _Trina salió del cuarto de su hermano y fue a la sala donde callo dormida en un sillón de dos plazas._

 _ ***A la mañana siguiente***_

 _Una pelirroja se levantaba de una cama color rosa, bostezo y se levanto de la cama fue directo al baño y se lavo la cara, luego se puso la ropa que Trina le dejo en la cama que consistía en: una playera de tirantes color amarilla, unos jeans de color rojo y un tenis negros. Su pelo lo dejo suelto sin agarrárselo._

 _Laney bajo a la cocina y vio a Corey en el teléfono y Trina preparando el desayuno, cuando Trina se volteo para darle los buenos días se quedo paralizada y parecía que le iba a dar un paro cariaco, Laney se quedo sorprendida. Corey que tomaba un café al verla lo escupió y su mandíbula se callo al suelo. Trina tambaleándose le dio un espejo Laney el mirarse lo soltó y este se rompió en pedazos._

 _Ella temblorosamente se toco el pelo y dio un grito de real horror que hizo dar un respingo a cada ciudadano de Peaceville._

 _-Mi…mi pelo…e…es de…color…_

 _No termino la frase cayo de rodillas y se pudo observar un mechón de pelo que era de color: Marrón rojizo._

* * *

 ** _Hola amigos jejejeje le mando saludos a Maria y a todos los que siguen esta historia en el cap. anterior se me olvido añadir que los derechos de la imagen son de la autora_** _The Devious Angel_ _ **les quiero agradecer a todos lo que me han apoyado en mis cosas jejeje si les puedo decir asi bueno solo sigan esta historia y esperen un nuevo cap. de Little Laney.**_

 _ **Bay Bay**_


	6. La tristeza es algo pezado para una niña

_Little Laney_

 _Laney caminaba rápidamente por la calle detrás de ella venia Corey corriendo para alcanzarla, los dos no mencionan nada y faltan como veinte minutos para entrar a la Prepa. Pero fue muy gracioso que paso después de que Laney se mirara el pelo._

 _ **Flash back…**_

 _Laney miro a Corey furiosa el se apretó tanto a su lugar que le dolió su espalda que estaba recostada en la pared. Laney camino hacia el y Corey se hundía mas en su asiento. Laney llego hasta a el y lo jalo de la corbata del uniforme y… (Lo beso) le dio un zape._

 _-Eres un zopenco por no decir zoquete_

 _Corey sonrió al verla tan enfadada ese lado le gustaba pero también el frágil, luego fue por su mochila y Laney salió de la casa enojada azoto la puerta en las narices de el joven Riffin._

 _ **Fin del flash back…**_

 _Cuando los dos llegaron a la Prepa todos clavaron la mirada en ellos Corey sonrió nerviosamente, Laney siguió caminando hasta dar con Lenny que platicaba con Carrie sobre la banda._

 _-Lenny_

 _-Oh holaaaaa…_

 _Lenny la miro y sonrió nerviosamente, Laney lo mataría el ya la conocía y cuando se enojaba no era la misma persona se encendía, literalmente, en llamas y en sus ojos se revelaba la verdadera identidad de su ser. Laney camino hacia el pelirrojo y con un salto lo tomo de la corbata y le pego un zape al igual que Corey el solo se soltó de agarre y sobo la cabeza._

 _-Arréglalo, mi madre me va a matar cuando me vea así_

 _-Claro, claro después de clases_

 _Entonces alguien le llego por la espalda a Corey y esa persona era Fernanda. Corey sonrió al verla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Laney irradiaba fuego por los ojos eso asusto a Lenny tenia que alejara Fer de Laney antes de que ella se pusiera a gritar en francés eso no era bueno. Lenny vio que Fer tenía su horario en la mano y alcanzo a ver que en la primera clase es el Prof. Marco uh ese profe era un estricto._

 _-Fer creo que mejor te vas a clase_

 _-Uh ¿Por qué?_

 _-Por que la clase del profe Marcos va a empezar ya_

 _La cara de Fer palideció se despidió de Corey solo y exclusivamente de Corey salió corriendo al salón de profe Marcos. Corey se le quedo mirando hasta que dio vuelta en el laberinto de pasillos._

 _-¿Corey, viejo que fue eso?_

 _-Nada, solo es una amiga_

 _Corey se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros dieron el timbre para empezar una nueva jornada y los jóvenes fueron a sus salones, seguidos de una pelirrojo súper ultra mega celosa._

 _Corey entro a la clase de español donde la maestra lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Ella es guapa hay que admitirlo con su pelo lacio castaño oscuro, sus ojos verde claro penetrantes, sus labios sin pintar tiene un color cereza, y la ropa que usa no es la de una dama o algo así la maestra solo tiene 23 años ella usa una playera de manga corta naranja, unos jeans rotos ajustados y unas botas largas de color café. Y con eso todos lo chicos se babean por ella. Menos Corey el solo cree que es bonita._

 _-Que bueno que se presento señor Riffin_

 _-No tenía a donde ir así que por que no venir_

 _-Si, ahora siéntese_

 _Aunque la maestra era bonita era estricta y se comportaba así si alguien no prestaba atención a la clase ella ni siquiera en un momento de la clase menciono sobre la niña pelirroja sentada al lado del peli azul._

 _-Bueno la tarea es hacer un ensayo de Hamlet de unas seis paginas o mas tendrán hasta 17 de Agosto si no entregan la tarea se les bajara puntos para el examen así que es mejor que hagan bien el ensayo ustedes ay saben como hacerlo…_

 _Se corto fijo su vista en su reloj de mano entonces asintió y todos salieron del salón incluidos Corey y Laney que solo estuvieron en silencio de camino al salón de música donde por fin se darían el gozo de tocar algo. Corey se encontró en el camino a Konnie, Kin y a Carrie, los cuatro muchachos entraron al salón detrás de ellos una pelirroja enfadada. Todo se sentaron Corey se sentó con Carrie, Konnie con una niña de pelo amarillento y Laney se tuvo que sentar con Kin. El solo la vio ella estaba enojada con todos y se le notaba apretaba tanto los puños que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Kin le toco el hombro ella lo volteo a ver y sus manos se soltaron y se dejo caer contra Kin su amigo la consolaría ella sabia eso._

 _-¿Qué pasa Laney?_

 _-Nada, bueno de hecho es que estoy enojada con Corey y Lenny por dejarme el cabello así_

 _-Hm… creo que puedo arreglarlo_

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _Laney lo dijo ilusionada Kin solo asintió y abrazo a su pequeña amiga quien solo lo abrazo mas fuerte la clase todavía no empezaba por que el profesor todavía no se presentaba, después de un rato llego._

 _-Chicos lo siento por llegar tarde pueden empezar a hacer lo que quieran tocar un instrumento o escribir una letra o lo que sea ya que pues es mi recompensa por llegar tarde -.-''_

 _Todo los adolecentes se pararon y tomaron lo que tenían a la mano Corey tomo una guitarra y la comenzó a tocar un grupito se junto a su alrededor a verlo tocar, Kin se paro y dejo a Laney sola le pregunto al profesor si podía ir al laboratorio ya que tenia que terminar un ensayo el profesor accedió sin ninguna pregunta o vacilación. Laney se quedo sola en una silla. Ella se paro yo se sentó delante de un piano lo toco pero no consiguió atención eso le gusto si nadie la veía tocar estaría a salvo pero no puedo evitarlo y toco una parte de piano de una canción y tampoco puedo evitar cantar esa parte._

 _I am all alone I'm surrounded by the fears  
Haunted with shackles now they sent me straight to tears  
I'm not allowed to cry  
'Cus they told me I would die  
Oh no...  
_ _They're getting near  
Help me..._

 _Laney dejo el piano y pensó en la letra hasta que escucho aplausos miro a su alrededor y había una media luna de los alumnos en esa clase Laney los miro y no pudo reprimir una sonrisita escucho un bufido que era de parte de Gabriela, ella se creía la que sabia tocar mejor el piano incluso mejor que Kin. Laney la ignoro y bajo de la silla del piano camino hacia su asiento y apoyo su cabeza en las manos, sentía una presión en el pecho pero no sabia que era._

 _Las clases pasaron normales bueno para Laney platico con amigas de Corey, hasta el almuerzo, pero para Laney fue el peor día de la vida, hasta que dieron el timbre Kin apareció con una sustancia anaranjada, Laney la vio y se le iluminaron los ojos._

 _-Ta, ta esta es tu solución para tu cabello marrón mi querida amiga_

 _-¡Kin eres el mejor! ¡Gracias!_

 _Laney tomo en sus manos la solución y se aplico una gota entonces de un segundo para otro su pelo era color rojo como siempre le gusto, abrazo a Kin y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Corey. Cuando llego no le gusto lo que vio el y Fer estaban en la entrada Corey estaba apoyado en un hombro a la pared y Fer estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con su pelo parecían amigos de toda la vida. Laney cerró sus puños cerro los ojos ella no quería explotar ahí mismo no quería que Corey pensara mal de ella, sintió un empujón y vio a Lenny atrás de ella, Laney aferro la camisa de Lenny en sus dedos como si por soltarla fuera a darle un golpe en la cara a cualquiera que se le para enfrente. Entonces se paralizo por que Corey se acercaba junto con Fer ella se aferro mas fuerte a la camisa Lenny noto eso y le dio palmadas en la espalda._

 _-Chicos vamos a ir a Belchis ¿vienes Lenny?_

 _-No, voy a llevar a Laney a casa mamá la quiere ver aparte se siente mal_

 _-¿Laney te sientes mal?_

 _Laney se doblo y se tomo el estomago entre las manos gimió de dolor, levanto la cabeza y asintió antes de que Corey pudiera decir algo Lenny cargo a Laney y salieron de la escuela, Corey se encogió de hombros y se fue con Fer a Belchis._

 _ ***Con Lenny y Laney***_

 _-La odio!_

 _-Si, si lo se_

 _-Hay, no se_

 _-¿Qué no sabes?_

 _-Ya no soporto esto quiero ser adolecentes otra vez por mas que duela el me trata como una niña pequeña es como si solo fuera su hermana_

 _Laney suspiro de frustración, ella odiaba enserio a Fernanda y no soportaba ver a Corey con otra chica que no fuera ella pero que meritos tenia no podía hacer nada tan solo es una niña baja, pelirroja de seis años. ¿Qué podía hacer ella al respecto?_

 _-Tranquila Laney ya llegara tu momento_

 _-Si no es hoy ¿Cuándo?_

 _-No lo se, pero llegara no te preocupes aparte Corey no es tan distraído que digamos_

 _Laney escucho lo último y volteo a ver a Lenny confundida no sabia que quería decir con lo de distraído._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Ya dije todo lo que se. Laney tu tienes que averiguar el secreto de Corey ya que no todos son inocentes_

 _Laney bajo de un salto de los brazos de Lenny y se quedo parada Lenny siguió caminando después de alejarse se volteo y le regalo una sonrisa a su melliza._

 _Lenny: ¡Piénsalo!_

 _Laney se quedo ahí entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario a Lenny seguía cambiando mirando el suelo hasta que cambio de rumbo dio vuelta a una calle la que daba directamente con la entrada de: Belchis._

 _Laney decidida entro al establecimiento se sentó en una mesa de una sola persona para cubrirse con el Menú busco con sus ojos una cabellera azul hasta dar con ella en una mesa de fondo, reía junto con una castaña. La sangre hervía dentro de la pequeña Laney, no le gustaba. No le gustaba que Corey riera por causa de la casta. No le gustaba que el estuviera con ella._

 _-Señorita ¿Qué va a ordenar?_

 _-Si, si me da una malteada de fresa ¿por favor?_

 _-Claro, enseguida se la traigo_

 _-Si, gracias_

 _La masera se alejo, Corey seguía riendo casi que explotaba a carcajadas Fer no dejaba de reír hasta que Corey apoyo una mano en la mesa luego Fer la bajo mientras seguían riendo y rozo la mano de Corey los dos las alejaron rápidamente y se sonrojaron Fer reía nerviosamente y Corey solo la veía entonces siguió riendo a lo que Fer le siguió y siguieron riendo Laney se sentía vacía por dentro, ya no quería lograra nada solo dejarían que las cosas sigan su curso si el destino le dio esto seria así._

 _-Aquí tienes pequeña va departe de la casa el chef dice que eres muy bonita y buena niña_

 _La mesera se alejo y Laney se paro tomo un vaso grande y puso su malteada ahí y se encamino a la puerta tomo el pomo, lo giro volteo a ver a Corey una ultima vez, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, suspiro y salió del establecimiento._

 _Corey volteo a ver a la puerta pero ya había nadie, su sonrisa desapareció y volteo la mirada a Fernanda le sonrió y elle le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron platicando._

 _ ***Con Laney***_

 _Laney pateaba arocas mientras tomaba su malteada se sentía, derrotada y triste en algún momento no supo como paro de caminar y tenia la mirada clavada en sus zapatos "¿Cómo me pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" se repita mentalmente esa pregunta la pequeña pelirroja siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa de los Riffin Trina la recibió con una sonrisa triste, Laney le sonrió forzadamente después dijo:_

 _-Hola_

 _-Hola_

 _-Te parece ir de compras necesito desahogarme_

 _-Claro_


	7. ¡¿Pero qué acaba de pasar!

_**Little Laney**_

 _Trina encendía el motor de su rosaincrible, mientras Laney se abrochaba su cinturón y se acomodaba su pelo._

 _-¿Lista?_

 _-Siempre_

 _Trina salió a toda marcha del garaje y Laney no puedo evitarlo y volteo a ver escenarios, desde el accidente no habían tocado nada. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Tres días? Wow que poco_

 _Estar metida en sus pensamientos le hizo dar cuenta que de todos estos años estando con Corey se le había olvidado el por que estaba enamorada de el._

 _-Llegamos_

 _-Que bien_

 _Laney salió de auto mientras Trina lo cerraba. Trina le tomo la mano y caminaron a la gran puerta del centro comercial._

 _ **Más tarde**_

 _Laney estaba probándose un vestido de tirantes verde, le gustaba. Trina estaba sentada observando a la pequeña Laney._

 _-¿Te gusta?_

 _-Me encanta_

 _Laney miraba a Trina confundida, ellas siempre se habían caído mal, pero ahora parecían amigas de toda la vida. Laney se sentó con ella en el sillón y se recostó en ella._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Trina?_

 _-Nada, solo que quisiera que te quedaras así. Sabes, a veces pienso que con tu cambio de edad, cambio tu personalidad y cuando vuelvas a ser la misma cambiaras otra vez a ser tú_

 _-Trina, una persona solo tiene una personalidad excepto May, mi prima, ella tiene muchos problemas y tiene un cambio múltiple de personalidad_

 _-¡Wow! Pero si desearía que te quedaras así eres muy bonita de niña_

 _-Gracias, Trina_

 _Laney siguió probándose ropa y terminaron por elegir tres vestidos y cinco prendas de vestir para la pequeña pelirroja._

 _ **En la noche**_

 _Trina llegaba junto con Laney en brazos, la pequeña se había casado de comprar y se había dormido. Laney había platicado con Trina sobre Corey y se había dado cuenta de que nunca iba a ser para él._

 _Trina deja a Laney en su cama y fue al cuarto de Corey. Trina toco varias veces pero su hermano no habría. Trina toco otra vez, enojada, y abrió la puerta._

 _Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron._

 _Su hermano, no estaba._

 _ **11:30 pm**_

 _Trina estaba en la sala que daba en la puerta principal. Estaba esperando a Corey, todavía no había llegado. Trina estaba quedándose dormida, tenía sueño pero tenia que esperar a Corey._

 _Cuando la chica cayó rendida la puerta se abrió repentinamente, provocando que Trina diera un respingo del susto. Era Corey. Estaba tambaleándose. Trina se levanto rápidamente y camino hacia él._

 _-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Corey, donde demonios has estado?!_

 _-Fer me invito a una fiesta desde la ocho, se puso muy loca y pues varios chicos tres años mas grandes que yo comenzaron a beber y…_

 _-¡Corey! ¡¿Acaso estas loco?!_

 _-No pero…_

 _-¡Pero nada! Debiste rechazar la oferta de ir a una fiesta y más si van muchachos de universidad_

 _-Tú estás en la universidad_

 _-¡Si pero ya soy mayor de edad y aparte yo estoy estudiando, me preocupo por mis calificaciones!_

 _-¡Igual yo! ¡¿Por qué no dejas que me divierta con mis amigos?!_

 _Trina y Corey se comenzaron a pelear, tantos gritos despertaron a los vecinos y a la pelirroja. La pequeña bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se acerco a al adolecente y a la adulta._

 _-¡Chicos basta!_

 _-¡¿Por qué no me dejas disfrutar mi vida?! Me llevas arruinando la vida desde que era pequeño. Yo solo quiero vivir mi vida con la chica que me gusta_

 _-¡¿Quién?!_

 _-¡Fernanda!_

 _Laney se detuvo al oír el nombre de aquella chica._

 _ **Pov Laney**_

 _¡No, no, no, no, no! Ya lo perdí, ella gano._

 _Creo que la decisión esta tomada._

 _ **Fin del Pov Laney**_

 _Laney camino a la habitación de Corey y en la cómoda dejo la carta que le dedicaba a Fernanda. Laney, con profundo dolor en su ser, se fue de la habitación, de la casa y de la vida de Corey._

 _ **Con Lenny**_

 _El pelirrojo platicaba con Kim por teléfono, cuando tocan a su puerta. Él, confundido, abre la puerta para encontrarse a Laney. Lenny se agacha a su altura y le pone una mano en la cabeza._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Me he rendido_

 _Lenny cayó de espaldas al escuchar aquello, estaba sorprendido, su hermana no era de las que se rendía y menos de las que no decía en voz alta sin que le diera vergüenza._

 _-¿Qu…? ¿Qué?_

 _-Me he rendido_

 _Laney camino a su habitación y se encerró en ella hasta que tuviera la valentía de ver otra vez a Corey._

 _ **En la mañana**_

 _ **(Nota: Hi, chicos aquí quiero intervenir esta nota es súper importante aquí es el final de esta historia y va a haber dos finales uno bueno y otro malo primero pondré el malo y después pondré en bueno, sigan disfrutando de este fic ya que será mas largo de lo que piensan)**_

 _Lenny despertaba de sus ensoñaciones donde se había quedado la duda de que si fue un sueño donde veía a su hermana rendirse. Bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina saludo a su madre y a su hermana… un segundo ¡¿Su hermana?!_

 _-Hola Lenny_

 _Lenny se le quedo mirando, no había sido un sueño, paso en realidad, su hermana se rindió._

 _-¿Hola…?_

 _-¿ocurre algo, Lenny?_

 _Lenny miro a su madre y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, su madre le sonrió y Lenny solo desvió la vista y se sentó en una de las sillas de comedor. Apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y miro a Laney._

 _-Dime Laney ¿Qué harás hoy?_

 _-Mi madre me va a meter al colegio de Peaceville_

 _Lenny que tomaba jugo lo escupió la escuchar eso y comenzó a toser fuertemente. Laney, impactada, miro a Lenny y el le devolvió a la mirada._

 _-Laney…_

 _-Hija vamos_

 _-Adiós nos vemos en la tarde_

 _Laney salió con su madre y dejaron a Lenny viendo la puerta y solo._

 _ **Con Corey**_

 _El chico peli azul se levantaba de su cama con una hueva que ni se dio cuenta que no estaba cierta pelirroja en su casa. Trina entro a su habitación, desesperada._

 _-¡Ya la busque por toda la casa! ¡Y no aparece por ningún lado!_

 _-¿Quién?_

 _-¡Laney tonto!_

 _Corey abrió los ojos como platos y corrió a las escaleras tomo su teléfono y marco rápidamente el número del pelirrojo._

 _ ***Llamada telefónica***_

 _-¿Lenny?_

 _-¿Corey? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-¿Sabes donde esta Laney?_

 _-Mi madre la fue a llevar al colegio_

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Casi me dejas sordo, si la fue a inscribirse al colegio de Peaceville_

 _-Pero… ¿Por qué?_

 _-No se, esa chica trae algo entre manos_

 _-Nos vemos en la preparatoria_

 _-Okey_

 _ ***Fin del la llamada***_

 _Corey se deja caer en el sillón de la sala y suspiro pesadamente. Trina entro a la habitación y se sentó al lado de su hermano._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Lenny dice que Laney fue inscrita en el colegio de Peaceville_

 _-Wow, esa chamaca debe estar tramando algo_

 _-Si, eso dijo Lenny_

 _-Bueno es hora de que me vaya a la Uni, adiós_

 _-Adiós_

 _Corey escuchaba como se encendía el motor del auto de Trina y se retiraba del garaje. Corey miro la mesita que estaba enfrente de el y tomo la fotografía que estaba ahí._

 _-Aah_

 _En la foto se observaban muchas fotos como un collage, todas eran de el y Laney de pequeños, como los años fueron pasando. La que mas le gustaba era cuando tenían 13 años era un foto en un cabina, Laney estaba parada en el asiento detrás Corey haciendo un mueca graciosa y con su mano un signo de amor y paz (ya saben la de \/) y Corey viéndola y riendo._

 _Corey suspiro, ese día nunca lo olvidaría, los gemelos se habían enfermado y ellos salieron caminar hasta que llegaron al centro comercial y se tomaron las fotos, después de eso Laney sonreía más tiempo y no se enojaba._

 _La puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres sombras, no eran nada mas ni nada menos que sus amigos Kin, Kon y Kim. Kin traía un frasco con una sustancia verdosa._

 _-¡Corey! Tengo la solución para Laney_

 _-¡¿Enserio?! Tenemos que ir con ella ahora_

 _-Pero ¿Dónde esta?_

 _-Esta en el colegio Peaceville_

 _-Vamos_

 _Kim salió corriendo junto con los demás, todos corrieron rápidamente cuando Kon diviso el colegio._

 _-¡Ahí esta!_

 _-Muy bien, Kon_

 _Corey llego a la puerta principal y la abrió dejando al guarda sorprendido por la actitud del joven, los demás le siguieron y encontraron a Laney con niños de su edad._

 _-¡Laney!_

 _La chica pelirroja volteo a ver la entrada y vio a Corey, Kim, Kin y Kon correr hacia ella, cuando vio a Corey quiso correr pero debía ser fuerte enfrente de el._

 _-Hola chicos_

 _-¿Eres amiga de estos chicos?_

 _-Algo así_

 _-Laney necesitamos_

 _-¡Aug! Por que siempre tiene que decir "Te necesitamos" por que ni simplemente dices "necesito" Corey Riffin_

 _-Espera ¿Él es Corey Riffin? ¿Es gran Corey Riffin?_

 _-Si_

 _Las chicas con quien estaba gritaron de la emoción y se colgaron de Corey. Laney le sonrió burlona y Corey gruño algo de difícil comprensión. Kon le ayudo a quitarse a las niñas y Corey suspiro._

 _-Laney necesito que viertas esto en tu cabeza_

 _-¿Por qué lo haría?_

 _-Por que te volvería a tu estado original a una adolecente de 16 años_

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _Corey sonrió, ya la tenia en su mano, no podía dejarla ir ahora no. Pero Laney exigía respuesta._

 _-¿Entonces? ¿Es verdad?_

 _-claro que si, Kin la hizo_

 _-El hizo explotar un sándwich como se que eso no va a salir mal_

 _-Por que estoy seguro un 99%_

 _-¿Y el otro 1%?_

 _-Pues ese es de las posibilidades de que falle_

 _-Okey, pero mañana al atardecer_

 _-Si_

 _Lo había logrado, Laney acepto, pero mañana al atardecer era muy riesgoso el accidente había pasado en le atardecer y era peligroso. Kin lo jalo del brazo y salieron del colegio._

 _-Corey, es muy peligros hacerlo al atardecer_

 _-Si lo se pero ella eligió. Nosotros le hicimos esto y es hora de hacernos responsables_

 _Kin asintió al igual que su hermano y Kim los miraba, expectante. Corey la miro y ella desvió la mirada._

 _-¿Pasa algo?_

 _-No, solo me tengo que ir_

 _Kim salió corriendo, algo en la actitud de Kim hizo pensar a Corey (El piensa?). Kin le tiro de su manga y Corey lo miro._

 _-Corey algo en la actitud de Laney no es normal hoy se porto muy Trina_

 _-Ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella, pero no creo que sea por eso_

 _-¿Por qué piensas eso?_

 _-Trina ha estado mu cariñosa con la pequeña Laney y es muy amable desde que su novia la cortó_

 _-Wow, bueno no se ahora me he quedado sin ideas_

 _Corey comenzó a caminar a su casa, habían faltado a clases eso era malo. Pero bueno que era la vida si no faltas a clase._

 _-Kin ya no podemos ir a la prepa_

 _-Si ya me di cuenta mejor vamos a tu casa a jugar videojuegos_

 _-Si vamos, chicos_

 _Los amigos caminaron a la casa de Corey jugaron toda la tarde hasta que llego Trina y los encontró jugando._

 _-¿No deberían estar en la preparatoria?_

 _-Si, pero llegamos tarde y no nos dejaron entrar_

 _-Okey_

 _Corey y los chicos hicieron un_ _pijamada_ _, hace mucho que no la hacían pero era extraño sin ella. Toda la noche estuvieron jugando a los videojuegos hasta caer dormidos._

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _Corey ya estaba levantado y hablaba por teléfono con nada más ni nadie menos que Fernanda la castaña._

 _ ***en la llamada***_

 _-Tranquila Fer estoy bien solo fue un día_

 _-Jajá que bien pensé que te había pasado algo malo_

 _-Tranquila hoy si iré solo que una clase después ya que nos levantamos tarde._

 _-Bueno, me tengo que ir la prefecta hay viene_

 _-Nos vemos_

 _ ***Fin de la llamada***_

 _Corey colgó y fue a su cuarto donde Kin trataba de despertar a su hermano que roncaba fuertemente._

 _-Vamos, Kon_

 _-Vamos Linci no tengas miedo_

 _Kin intentaba levantarlo mientras su hermano hablaba dormido, pero dijo algo que atrajo la atención del pelinegro flacucho._

 _-Laney no quiere…_

 _-¿Kon?_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-¿Qué no quiere Laney?_

 _-Laney no quiere ser…_

 _-¡¿No quiere ser que?!_

 _-¿Qué pasa Kin?_

 _-Kon dice algo sobre Laney, ella no quiere…_

 _-¿No quiere que?_

 _-No se no lo dice_

 _-Kon ¿Qué no quiere Laney?_

 _-Ella no quiere ser… ser…_

 _La cara de Kon se contrajo como si alguien le amenazara mientras dormía, Corey lo veía atentamente y Kin lo veía atemorizado._

 _-¿Kon?_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Laney…_

 _-Laney no volverá…_

 _Después de eso despertó gritando y Kin le pregunto que pasaba pero el hermano no quería hablar, estaba asustado. Pero no sabia de que estaba asustado._

 _-Ya Kon, ya paso no hay nada de que asustarse_

 _-Ella…yo…él… hay no…_

 _Corey camino en círculos hasta que se mareo y se sentó. Los gemelos lo veían, el quiso alejarse de ellos, tomo su ropa y fue al baño._

 _ ***mas tarde***_

 _Los chicos caminaba a la escuela y llegaron en poco tiempo acababan de tocar el timbre para la siguiente clase así que caminaron mas rápido, les tocaba música._

 _-Corran chicos nos toca música_

 _Los chicos asintieron y corrieron a la clase siguiente._

 _ ***Unas horas después***_

 _Corey lanzaba avioncitos de papel a la cabeza de Kon, mientras él dormía en su escritorio. La clase era libre, y Corey quería ir con Fer pero no podía las últimas clases les tocaban separados y Kin no estaba disponible, tenia examen de química, por faltar._

 _-¡Que aburciooooon!_

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Lo siento Kon, estoy aburrido_

 _-No te preocupes_

 _-¿Por qué no solo dices ntp?_

 _-No se ¿es más fácil?_

 _-Pues si "N" de no "T" de te y "P" de preocupes_

 _-Hmmm… Que fácil_

 _-Si verdad_

 _Corey se quedo dormido un segundo después y Kon igual. Habían pasado horas y las clases eran más aburridas que que cosa. Corey pensó:_

" _¿Por qué están tan aburridas las clases? Creo que hay un factor faltante en este salón, pero ¿Qué será?"_

 _Corey se mantuvo en sus pensamientos hasta que llego a la conclusión más lógica. Laney no estaba._

 _ ***Con Laney***_

 _Laney anotaba lo que decía su maestra de Historia, su madre la había inscrito en un colegio en cuarto de primaria pero en colegio._

 _ **(Chicos aquí le cambie la edad a Laney ahora tiene 8 años)**_

 _Laney termino sus apuntes y se puso a platicar con sus nuevas amigas Caro, Jacqui y Sarai. Ellas la habían entendido y le habían ayudado a superar a su amor. Esa misma tarde un chico nuevo había llegado a la escuela. Para Laney era súper guapísimo. Su pelo era largo, sus ojos eran color café y sus labios eran tan finos y hermosos. Laney estaba súper enamoradísima con de él._

 _ ***En la tarde***_

 _Todos estaba reunidos en el garaje de Corey, Lenny, Kim, Konnie, Carrie, Kin, Kon, Trina, Mina, Corey y la misma Laney. Ella estaba apoyada en su pierna izquierda con los brazos cruzados, se le veía desesperada._

 _-Bueno hay que empezar ya_

 _-Okey, Kin la cura_

 _-Si, Corey_

 _Trina desviaba la vista cuando alguien la volteaba a ver a los ojos y Corey comenzaba sospechar. Lenny pidió silencio y todo accedieron, sorprendentemente Carrie solo veía y no protestaba o decía alguna estupidez._

 _-Bueno estábamos aquí para salvar a Laney de pasar la pubertad dos veces y así. Laney solo queremos lo mejor para ti, ¿lo sabes verdad?_

 _Laney solo asintió con la mirada gacha, su elección estaba tomada. Tenia que hacer lo que para ella era correcto. Lo tenia que hacer, no, no tenia debía hacerlo._

 _Kin le entrego el liquido en un botecito, las manos le temblaban, no sabia que hacer. Kin le sonrió, le daba entender que lo que hiciera era para su bien. Laney trago saliva y miro a Corey, quien la miraba feliz por recuperar a su mejor amiga._

 _-Vamos, Lanes. Te quiero devuelta, mejor amiga._

 _Laney miro el suelo, apretando los dientes. Lenny bajo la mirada, sabiendo que le había llegado a lo profundo del corazón a su hermana. Trina miraba, triste la escena, grito:_

 _-¡Ya hazlo de una vez!_

 _Justo cuando dieron las 6:30 de la tarde Laney en vez de echarse la cura en la cabeza lo tiro al suelo rompiendo el bote y dejando a todos con la mirada sorprendida. Todos miraron a Laney quien cerraba los ojos lentamente y caía al suelo, inconsciente._

 _-¡Laney!_

 _Laney recobro la conciencia en 5 segundos. Miro a su alrededor y se confundió pensó que estaba en su habitación, haciendo tarea. Lenny la miraba, cuando Laney se percato de que todo la miraban, se levanto y se sonrojo. Odiaba cuando las personas la miraban. Corey sonrió, triste al verla sonrojarse de esa manera._

 _-Laney, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?_

 _-¿Qué hice que?_

 _Todos quedaron pasmados por la respuesta de la chica, pensaron que era una broma._

 _-Lenny, ¿Qué hago aquí?_

 _-Es el garaje de Corey tu mejor amigo_

 _-Jajaja no seas gracioso ahora ¿Corey? ¿Mejor amigo? Yo no tengo amigos, solo amigas. Jacqui, Caro y Sarai._

 _-Laney ¿Qué acaso no nos recuerdas?_

 _Laney se giro y en si mirada encontró tres chicos, dos pelinegros y un peli azul. Los miro detalladamente pero su cabeza empezó a doler y la tomo entre brazos._

 _-Lo siento no logro saber quienes son_

 _Laney salió corriendo del garaje, con destino a su casa._

 _*Con Laney*_

 _Laney había llegado a su casa, hace dos horas, y estaba haciendo sus deberes. Cuando en la planta baja se oye que azotan la puerta. Laney baja, armada de valor, y ve a su hermano._

 _-¡Lenny! ¿Pasa algo?_

 _-No todo esta perfectamente_

 _-Somos hermanos los dos usamos el sarcasmo en la voz así que se diferenciarlo_

 _Lenny gruño algo y siguió su camino, llego a su habitación y le cerro de un portazo. Laney dio un respingo al escuchar que algo se rompía en la habitación de Lenny._

 _ ***En la habitación de Lenny***_

 _Lenny anterior mente había cerrado su puerta de un portazo. Tirando algo muy preciado para él._

 _Lenny se había acercado a la foto, que se había roto del vidrio que la protegía. Eran él y Laney de pequeños. Estaba en un parque con su familia, antes de que su padre muriera. Lenny derramo algunas lágrimas. Había perdido a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, quien si le entendía. La había perdido para siempre._


End file.
